Deja Vu
by afterthebattle
Summary: Harry Potter. Severus Snape genoplever et minde fra fortiden - i nutiden! Og det er -ikke- ved hjælp af et mindekar.


Solen stod højt på himlen og strålede ned på Hogwarts' sommergrønne udendørsarealer. Skolens mest frygtede lærer, Severus Snape, havde stillet sig i skyggen af borgmuren og holdt nu øje med de skoleelever, der valgte at tilbringe deres eftermiddag udenfor. Selv ville han have foretrukket at sidde nede i krypten og bruge det meste af sin tid på at sortere de forskellige eliksiringredienser, han havde modtaget forleden. Det var vigtigt, at de hurtigst muligt kom ind på deres rette plads i hans lager, så han altid kunne finde og anvende dem, når det blev nødvendigt. Men lige nu var han tvunget til at stå og se på de pubertære fjolser, der tumlede omkring på græsplænerne, eftersom ingen anden professor på skolen havde tid - eller lyst - til at bytte vagt med ham.

Han begav sig af sted på sin timelige tur gennem det bakkefyldte område, mens han skulede op mod solen. Forbandede ildkugle! Det var alt for varmt for ham at gå rundt udenfor på en sådan dag som i dag. Han prøvede så vidt som muligt at holde sig i skyggen og stoppede op for at holde en pause, hver gang han kom til en samling af træer, der skærmede velsignende for lyset.

Efter nogle minutter nåede han en klynge træer tæt ved Søen. Mens han stod og lænede sig op ad en kølig stamme, fik han øje på en gruppe af drenge fra Slytherin, der stod et stykke fra vandet. De var tilsyneladende optaget af at chikanere gryffindor-eleven, Neville Longbottom, en beskæftigelse Severus havde absolut intet imod. Passiv blev han stående i skyggen og nød synet. Drengene havde forhekset Longbottoms skoletaske, som fløj rundt og bombarderede den gumpetunge skoleelev med diverse skolebøger. Pludselig skar et råb gennem luften.

"Lad ham være i FRED!"

Gruppen af drenge så i retningen af stemmen. En rødhåret pige kom marcherende fra søbredden. Severus blinkede, men rystede så på hovedet. Det var en weasley. Ginny Weasley. Den ene af slytherin-eleverne, præfekten Draco Malfoy, trådte frem mod hende.

"Hvordan går det, Ginerva?"

Pigen lod ikke til at være interesseret i en kammeratlig samtale. "Lad ham være i fred," gentog hun, og så vredt på ham. "Hvad har han måske gjort dig?"

"Tja," sagde Malfoy, "det er faktisk mere, fordi han har tilladt sig at _eksistere_, hvis du forstår, hvad jeg mener …"

De omkringstående lo, men pigen lod ikke til at synes, at bemærkningen var morsom.

"Du tror, at du er så sjov," der var en faretruende kant i hendes stemme, "men du er bare en arrogant, kanøflende bølle, Malfoy. Lad ham så være."

Drengen så ikke ud til at føle sig særlig ramt af hendes ord. Han så fra den rødhårede til Longbottom og derefter hen på sin tryllestav. "Okay," sagde han så, "men kun hvis du vil gå ud med mig."

Det så ud, som om forslaget chokerede pigen.

"Kom nu, Ginny," blev Malfoy ved, " … tag en tur i byen med mig, så lover jeg, at jeg aldrig vil genere Longbottom mere."

"Tage på date med dig? Så ville jeg hellere sluge et helt kilo Berties multismagsbønner med ørevokssmag."

Malfoys læber blev til en tynd streg ved lyden af hendes svar. Han vendte sig om mod den rundkindede dreng. "Det tror jeg, at Longbottom her er meget ked –"

Det kom et lysglimt, da Longbottom fyrede en besværgelse direkte mod drengen i den mørkegrønne skoleuniform; en flænge åbnede sig på Malfoys kind, så blodet dryppede ned på hans tøj. Med det samme hvirvlede slytherin-eleven rundt og sendte en besværgelse tilbage mod skolekammeraten.

Et sekund og et lysglimt senere hang Longbottom på hovedet i luften med sine gevandter blafrende over sit hoved. Han greb hurtigt om sit bælte, da han var ved at tabe sine bukser. Den rødhårede pige kunne ikke lade være med at smile ufrivilligt.

"Sæt ham ned, Malfoy."

Den blonde dreng smilede. "Med glæde."

Gryffindor-eleven styrtede til jorden, da Malfoy gjorde en kort bevægelse med sin tryllestav. Fortumlet kom drengen på benene igen, men en anden fra slytherin-gruppen, som professoren genkendte som Vincent Crabbe, afsendte en lammer-besværgelse, der fik ham til at stivne og vælte omkuld igen.

"LAD HAM SÅ VÆRE!" Denne gang var der ikke det mindste spor af latter i pigens stemme. Nu havde også hun trukket sin tryllestav.

Malfoy så en smule bedrøvet på hende. "Tving mig ikke til at forhekse dig …"

"Så fjern forbandelsen fra ham!"

I det øjeblik blev Severus klar over, at han havde taget hårdt fat om en gren. Han så på sin hånd – knoerne var helt hvide, så hårdt klemte han om træet. Han så tilbage på Neville Longbottom, der møjsommeligt prøvede at komme på benene, efterhånden som besværgelsen aftog. Ydmygelsen lyste ud af øjnene på drengen. Langsomt begyndte læreren at gå hen mod gruppen af elever.

Malfoy vendte sig mod skolekammeraten, der lå og kæmpede på græsset. "Heldig for dig, at hun var her, Longbottom …"

Severus satte i løb. Han så på Longbottom og genkendte det hele. Vreden. Den sårede stolthed.

Drengen kiggede op og så skiftevis fra den lyshårede til den rødhårede.

"Jeg har ikke bru–"

"Hvad i alverden foregår der her?!"

Severus Snapes stemme rungede ud over udendørsarealerne, og alle i en radius af tohundrede meter frøs på stedet. Professoren trådte helt hen til gruppen af elever.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley," han så på dem med lynende øjne. "Den slags højrøstet opførsel hører ingen steder hjemme på Hogwarts. Jeg ved ikke, hvad I bilder jer ind, men en sådan brug af magi, bliver ikke tolereret her. Jeg havde forventet bedre af jer," sagde han og så skarpt på slytherin-eleven, der skulle til at protestere.

"Tyve point fra Gryffindor _og_ Slytherin," hvæsede han afskærende og ignorerede drengens fortørnede blik.

Så gjorde han omkring og marcherede mod borgporten. Han tog sig til hovedet. Den aften ville han tage en beroligende drik, inden han lagde sig til at sove.


End file.
